


No place like home

by Akichin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family Issues, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Eren Jaeger doesn't have a mother anymore, but visiting Kirschtein's family makes him remember the days when he cooked bread too, with Mikasa and his parents; he makes him remember what it means to find himself in the arms of someone because Mrs. Kirschtein doesn't bother to keep distance and a friend of his son becomes a guest to be welcomed and pampered.





	No place like home

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the good mothers out there <3

They say that no place is like your home and Eren Jaeger remembers every room of his house despite many years have passed since he was only a child.  
He remembers the meals prepared by his mother, her smiles, her calls to return at home to greet his father back from work and all those hugs and kisses with which the woman used to overwhelming him to cure his small wounds.  
  
Eren Jaeger still has many wounds: this week's training was one of the most difficult and the small cut that Bertholdt kindly gave to him on his right arm will stay there for a while.  
However, the pain is not the same as when he was a mere child; _everything hurts more_ now and Eren hasn't no more reason to refuse some silly caresses because no one cares about him as his mother did.  
  
Eren Jaeger doesn't have a mother anymore, but visiting Kirschtein's family makes him remember the days when he cooked bread too, with Mikasa and his parents; he makes him remember what it means to find himself in the arms of someone because Mrs. Kirschtein doesn't bother to keep distance and a friend of his son becomes a guest to be welcomed and pampered.  
Jean Kirschtein is not exactly _just_ a friend – he doesn't revealed it to his parents, however, in his mother's eyes, Eren finds all the solutions to the problems that assail him and he doesn't needed to expose their relationship.  
  
_He already imaged it._  
Mothers often know more than their children can expect; sometimes they embarrass them during inopportune moments and he also discovers it at home Kirschtein when, instinctively, _Jeanbo_ is the nickname with which the two parents call their child now grown.  
  
Mothers know when their children need to be loved because Eren assists to a hug between Jean and his mother, he hears her whispering to be proud of his son - despite everything - and those words move more Jaeger than Jean.  
  
Moms have a skill that even some instructor can't have: they help their children to grow, they show them the world for what it is, sometimes they are hated because being a parent is not easy and Eren finds his behaviours in Jean's behaviours when, out of pride, he refuses to hug his mother a moment longer.  
  
And Eren is happy to meet Jean's parents, to discover a side of him that no one knows, to feel involved in that project called _family_ and he can only hold back his feelings because, if he could, he would gladly introduce Jean to his mother.  
He imagine melancholic what Carla would say about him, he's certain that she would appreciate his charisma and that she supported them as any good mother would do in their case.  
  
And Eren shares what others think, _no place is never like your home_ , but what makes him remember it it's enough to warm up his heart and that is how the past never dies.  
It lives, even stronger than before, along with the present.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
